DIE NERVENSÄGEN (Es bleibt einem aber auch nichts erspart!)
by Tlana Isimi
Summary: Anakin Skywalker landet, durch nicht ganz geklärte Umstände, und alles andere als freiwillig auf der Erde. Eine Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art – sozusagen aus der Gegenperspektive.


**Titel:** DIE NERVENSÄGEN (Es bleibt einem aber auch nichts erspart!)

**Autor/in:** Tlana Isimi

**Rating:** R16

**Status:** 1/1 Oneshot

**Zeitlinie:** 19 BBY

**Charakter(e):** Anakin Skywalker, diverse OC's

**Genre:** Humor / Satire

**Inhalt:** Anakin Skywalker landet, durch nicht ganz geklärte Umstände, und alles andere als freiwillig auf der Erde. Eine Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art – sozusagen aus der Gegenperspektive.

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Handlungen von Star Wars. Alle Namen und Bilder von Star Wars Charakteren und alle anderen mit Star Wars in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm / Disney.

**Warnhinweis:** Da es sich bei diesem Oneshot um eine zynische Abrechnung handelt, ist er für Personen mit einem sich derzeit im Umbau befindlichen Frontallappen nicht geeignet. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind gewollt und haben sich diese selbst eingebrockt. Die vielen Schreibfehler in der sogenannten _Direkten Rede_ bei einem der OC's sind beabsichtigt und dienen in diesem speziellen Fall als Stilmittel. Bei allen anderen Schreibfehlern handelt es sich um zur Fahndung ausgeschriebene Ausrutscher meinerseits. Aufgefundene Exemplare sind daher bitte umgehend bei mir zu melden – Danke, Leute!

**Danke:** Ein herzliches Dankeschön meinen unerschrockenen Betas Bookworm ElV und Can Tho. Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht an dieser Stelle auch noch an Darth Pevra, mit der ich zusammen an einem heissen August-Nachmittag 2011 in München diese Idee ausheckte, sowie an Torsis und Jerana, die das Ganze (in „spiritueller Hinsicht") gnädig durchwinkten.

_**DIE NERVENSÄGEN **__(Es bleibt einem aber auch nichts erspart)_

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi-Ritter aus einer Galaxis weit, weit entfernt, prallte so unverhofft hart auf, dass es ihm für einen Moment den Atem verschlug. Um ihn herum war es plötzlich stockfinster geworden. Ätzender, süsslich parfümierter Qualm flutete seine Lungen, als er nach Luft schnappte, und liess ihn japsend husten. Unmittelbar vor ihm begann eine weibliche Stimme in den höchsten Tönen zu kreischen.

„Halt die Klappe, Noëmi!", befahl eine andere, ebenfalls weilbliche Stimme, etwas weiter rechts.

Das Geschrei ging allerdings in unverminderter Lautstärke weiter.

Anakins organische Finger ertasteten leicht rauen, niederflorigen Untergrund. Seltsam, das fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht so an wie die wohl temperierten Fliesen von Padmés Erfrischungsraum. Was war denn hier auf einmal los? Er hatte doch gerade ...

„Verdammt, Noëmi, reiss dich zusammen!"

Das Gezeter schlug daraufhin, von einem klatschenden Geräusch begleitet, in ersticktes Gurgeln und Wimmern um.

„Hat es funkzionniert?", fragte nun eine dritte Mädchenstimme unsicher.

Anakin hustete ein weiteres Mal und streckte behutsam seine mentalen Fühler aus, um wenigstens ansatzweise seine Lage zu erkunden. Die Macht liess eine Kakophonie aus Panik, Neugier und Ratlosigkeit zu ihm herüberwabern – drei Individuen.

„Ich weiss nicht ...", antwortete die zweite Stimme angespannt. Die Besitzerin jener Stimme bewegte sich und Anakins mechanische Hand registrierte kurz die Wärme und den Druck einer baren Fusssohle, als das Mädchen unversehens darauf trat.

Ein spitzer Aufschrei erklang.

„Was isst?", wollte Stimme Nummer Drei wissen.

Nummer Zwei gab einen unartikulierten Schmerzenslaut von sich und hastete zwei oder drei Schritte davon.

Kurze Zeit später konnte der Jedi nur wenige Meter entfernt im schwach aufglimmenden Widerschein eines kleinen, bunt leuchtenden Rechteckes das Gesicht einer jungen Frau erkennen, bevor ihm ein gleissendes Licht fast die Netzhaut versengte. „Heh!" Er hob schützend die Hand vor die Augen. Vage konnte er durch den zarten Schleier aus waberndem Dunst direkt vor sich die Silhouetten von zwei weiteren, sich aneinander geklammerten, Gestalten ausmachen.

„Oh mein Gott .…", wisperte es hinter dem Licht.

Anakin rappelte sich auf, doch präzise in diesem Moment entglitt dem Mädchen die Lampe. Mit einem dumpfen Poltern schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und es wurde schlagartig wieder dunkel.

„Fuck, Mann!"

Sekundenlanges angespanntes Schweigen folgte. Und dann, mitten in diese Stille hinein, fragte die erste Stimme, welche Anakin bis jetzt hauptsächlich eine Oktave höher und vor allem um einiges lauter zu Ohren bekommen hatte: „Ist der jetzt echt?"

Das unangenehm grelle Licht flammte erneut auf. „Ich glaub' schon ...", flüsterte die dritte Stimme.

„Ich ... ich glaub', der hat nichts an ...", gab Nummer Eins dumpf zu Protokoll.

„Alter! Meine Mom bringt mich um!", jammerte Nummer Zwei und wich langsam zurück, die Lampe unverwandt auf Anakins Gesicht gerichtet.

Dieser blinzelte genervt. Er war bereits kurz davor dieses lästige Gerät dem Mädchen mithilfe der Macht einfach aus der Hand zu reissen, als unverhofft die Deckenbeleuchtung an ging.

Der Auserwählte fand sich selbst in einem ihm völlig fremden Zimmer, auf grauer, recht dreckiger Auslegeware kauernd wieder, in Gesellschaft von drei noch sehr, _sehr, _jungen Menschen-Mädchen, die ihn mit weit auf gerissenen Augen und noch weiter offen stehenden Mündern anglotzten. Eher am Rande nahm er wahr, dass die Wände des Etablissements mit starren Bildern dekoriert waren, auf welchen sich Menschen und diverse übermässig stark behaarte Geschöpfe, deren Zugehörigkeit er nicht weiter einordnen konnte, ein surreales Stelldichein gaben. In einer Ecke stand eine bettartige Vorrichtung, daneben befand sich ein Paneel in der Wand, das vermutlich eine Türöffnung verkleidete. Des weiteren war da ein Möbel, welches an einen Schrank erinnerte. Auf dessen gegenüberliegenden Seite nahm etwas, das wie ein Tisch und eine Sitzgelegenheit anmutete, recht viel Platz in Anspruch. Zwei Paar zugezogene, eigentümlich gemusterte Vorhänge liessen auf dahinter liegende Fenster schliessen. Nein, das hier war definitiv nicht Padmés persönlicher Erfrischungsraum! Das hier war nicht einmal Padmés Appartement!

„Woah ich glaub ich Spinne …" Stimme Nummer Drei zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie gehörte zu einem etwas zu füllig geratenen Mädchen mit lackschwarzem Haar, auffallend heller Haut und Stupsnase. Seine ohnehin schon grossen, glaublauen Augen wirkten durch die Unmengen an schwarzer Farbe, mit der sie grosszügig umrandet worden waren, gleich noch viel grösser. „Hi ich bin Mandy", sagte es und musterte ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Hallo, ich bin Samira", beeilte sich daraufhin das Mädchen, welches drüben an der Tür stand, zu sagen. Es hatte dunkle, schräg stehende Augen, und einen braunen Lockenkopf. Mit bebenden Fingern löschte es die kleine Lampe in seiner Hand und trat zögernd näher. Es war gross und schlaksig und das nervöse Unbehagen und die Verwirrung, das es ausstrahlte, umschwirrten es in der Macht wie kleine Insekten.

„Hallo ...", echote der Auserwählte mechanisch. Ihm war gerade überdeutlich bewusst geworden, dass er nackt war. Dieser Umstand war einfach zu erklären, denn vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sich entkleidet und den komfortablen Erfrischungsraum seiner Angetrauten betreten, um sich dort, wie üblich nach einer hingabevollen Liebesnacht, noch schnell eine Hydro-Dusche zu genehmigen, bevor er sich in aller Heimlichkeit zurück in den Jedi-Tempel stahl …

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum er sich nun eben plötzlich _nicht mehr _in besagtem Erfrischungsraum befand. Wie war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? Und wie, verfrellt nochmal, kam er nun wieder zurück? Er hatte in gut einer Stunde ein Briefing! Er war so oder so schon wieder einmal äusserst knapp ...

„Und das da ist meine Cousine Noëmi", riss ihn Samira aus seinen Gedanken und wies auf das dritte Mädchen in der Runde. Es war kleiner und offensichtlich auch um einiges jünger als seine Gefährtinnen. Insgesamt wirkte es sehr zerbrechlich, umso mehr, weil es sich nach wie vor so hilfesuchend an Mandy festkrallte. Sein Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten und irgendwo zwischen hellblonden Stirnfransen und sommersprossiger Nasenspitze fixierten ein Paar strahlend blaue Augen den jungen Jedi voller Argwohn.

Samira räusperte sich und legt dann behutsam die Lampe auf den Tisch, neben welchem sie stehen geblieben war. „Tja ... äh ... also ... Willkommen auf der Erde, Meister Skywalker." Sie verbeugte sich ein wenig gekünstelt.

„Verzeihung ...?" Der Jedi konnte nicht ganz folgen. _Erde _war ein etwas eigentümlicher Name für ein Schiff, fand er. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Boden vor ihm und als er sich etwas genauer umsah, erkannte er, dass der Teppich nicht einfach nur schmutzig war – er war über und über mit fein säuberlich, aus einer krümeliger Substanz, aufgestreuten, geometrischen Formen versehen worden. Um das Dreieck herum, in welchem er selbst kniete, standen etliche erloschene Kerzen, angeordnet in fünfzackigen Symbolen und direkt vor ihm hatte man drei Kreise gezogen. War das Erde?

Nachdenklich tippte Anakin ein paar dieser braunen Brösel auf und zerrieb sie prüfend zwischen den Fingerspitzen ...

„Das ist Echte friedhoferde", verkündete Mandy nicht ohne Stolz.

Der Auserwählte hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, worauf sie hinauswollte. Nichtsdestotrotz veranlassten ihn ihre Worte dazu, sich hastig die Finger sauber wischen.

„Okay, können wir jetzt weiter machen?", wollte Samira, sichtlich angespannt, an ihre zwei Gefährtinnen gewandt, wissen. „Ich meine, wir müssen ihm vortragen, was wir von ihm verlangen, bevor ..."

„Leute ...", unterbrach Noëmi sie unvermittelt und sprang hastig auf. „Leute, lch glaub', ich muss kotzen ..." Sie stürzte wankend zur Tür, riss sie auf und verschwand.

Die beiden anderen Mädchen starrten ihr hinterher. Das Zimmer versank kurz erneut in ratlosem Schweigen, bis man von draussen gequältes Husten und Würgen vernehmen konnte.

Damit kam plötzlich auch wieder Leben in Samira. „Noëmi?", fragte sie verdutzt und schickte sich an dem anderen Mädchen hinter zu laufen. Ehe sie den Raum verliess, wandte sie sich allerdings noch einmal um. „Pass auf ihn auf!", murmelte sie, an Mandy gerichtet. Dann huschte sie davon. „Nööömi?"

_Aufpassen?_ Dieses Wort gefiel dem Jedi gar nicht.

„Tja ..." Mandy grinste ihn mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken an

„Was?", fragte jener gereizter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Diese junge Dame wusste offenbar sehr genau wer er war. Und, im Gegensatz zu ihm, schien sie obendrein auch noch, zumindest ansatzweise, eine Ahnung davon zu haben, _wie_ er hierher gekommen war!

„Ach ... Nichts ..." Ihr Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und liess dabei eine Anzahl eigentümlicher rosa Plättchen und Drähte auf ihren Zähnen sehen.

Der Auserwählte holte tief Luft. Er hasste es, nicht im Bilde zu sein! Seine Jedi-Sinne raunten ihm zwar zu, dass weder Mandy, noch eine der anderen zwei ihm Übles wollten. Da war diese kindliche Arglosigkeit, die sie alle drei umgab. Allerdings mochte ihn das nicht über dieses vage, ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend hinwegtäuschen, dass da gerade etwas dabei war, ganz schrecklich aus dem Ruder zu laufen. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich hier genau bin?"

„Klar in Samiras Haus. Also das ist nicht ihr haus, es gehöhrt irre Mutter aber die isst gerade nicht da weil sie Heute bei Rainer Schläft."

„Aha ... schön." Das war nicht wirklich das gewesen, was Anakin hatte hören wollen. Dass er sich auf _keinem_ Schiff, sondern in einem Gebäude befand, war ihm inzwischen allmählich auch aufgegangen. Er gab sich Mühe ruhig und sachlich zu bleiben, obschon ihn die wirren Erläuterungen dieses Mädchens dazu nötigten, bei jedem Wort zu raten, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. „Und wie weit ist es von hier zur Republica 500?"

Sie hob erneut die Schultern.

„Könntest du mir freundlicherweise ein Lufttaxi rufen?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Bitte, ich muss _dringend _da hin", insistierte der Jedi. Ihm lief die Zeit davon!

„Sorry ...", meinte sie mit leicht zerknirschter Mine.

_Sorry? Bloss Sorry? _War das alles?Anakin konnte es nicht fassen. Da hockte er, in einem Dreieck aus Erde, ohne Kleider, ohne Lichtschwert, ohne Komlink und ohne einen einzigen müden Credit in der Tasche, und dieses einfältige, junge Ding weigerte sich, ihm, dem Auserwählten, wenigstens ein Taxi zu rufen? „Liebes Kind, dort draussen tobt ein unbarmherziger Krieg. Ich habe demnächst eine wichtige Sitzung, um die nächsten strategischen Schritte zu besprechen, und das _bevor_ die Separatisten Coruscant mit einem Orbital-Bombardement eindecken. Es wäre also wirklich schön, wenn du etwas kooperativer ..."

„Aber wir sind nicht in Corussan", fiel Mandy ihm ins Wort. „Wir sind Auf der erde." Sie stand ächzend auf, begab sich zum Fenster und zog einen der Vorhänge beiseite. „Da gugg!"

Das, was der Jedi auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe erspähte, war in der Tat nicht Coruscant. Da waren keine Häuserschluchten und auch keine Gleiter, die auf ihren Luftkorridoren dicht hintereinander kreuz und quer über den Himmel zogen. Stattdessen konnte man auf eine spärlich beleuchtete, nächtliche Strasse hinabblicken, die von kleinen, altmodisch wirkenden Häusern, in akkurat angelegten Gärten, gesäumt wurde. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn die ganze Szenerie an Naboo – aber wirklich nur ein wenig ...

Wie war er so schnell so weit weg von Coruscant gekommen? „In welchem Sektor befinden wir uns?"

„Keine anung."

„Keine Ahnung?", blaffte er zurück. „Aber wie ich hierher gekommen bin, davon hast du sehr wohl eine Ahnung, nicht wahr?"

Mandy starrte ihn entgeistert an. Sie brauche einen Moment, um seinen kurzen Ausbruch zu verdauen, dann erklärte sie kleinlaut: „ja mit unseren Ritwal wir haben dich mit ein Dähmonenritual gerufen. Wir drei Sind nähmlich alles nacktschwestern."

„Ihr seid _WAS?"_ Anakin glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Mandy eventuell gerade _Nachtschwestern _gesagt?

„Nacht Schwestern", wiederholte sie gedehnt. „Aber wir wollen jetzt jedis Werden darum musst du uns aus Bildern."

„_ICH ...?"_

„Ja wir wollen deine padawans werden", verkündete Mandy mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung.

Der Auserwählte konnte in der Spiegelung des Fensters beobachten, wie sein Mund aufklappte und in einem Winkel, der ihn sehr unvorteilhaft aussehen liess, offen stehen blieb. War die Kleine noch bei Verstand? Er konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen, ob des ganzen Schwachsinns, der da über ihre Lippen quoll, laut los zu prusten. Sie mochte sich ja _Nachtschwester_ nennen, aber sie war ohne Vorbehalt das exakte Gegenteil einer solchen. Mit dunklen Machtnutzern hatte er zwar auch schon zu tun gehabt. Nur: Diese Halbwüchsige da war in der Macht ungefähr so blind und taub wie ein Pfahl. Und selbst wenn man nun all ihre Midi-Chlorianer zusammenkratzte, hätte es nicht ausreicht, eine Amöbe zu erleuchten, das konnte er_ fühlen_.

„Was ist eigendlich deinen arm Passiert?"

In Anakins Kehle begannen sich bereits Worte zu einer knappen Erklärung zu formen, bevor er entschied, dass sein Arm und auf welche Weise ihm dieser damals, im Wortsinn, abhanden gekommen war, doch mehr zu seinem Privatleben gehörten ...

Unterdessen plapperte Mandy allerdings bereits munter weiter: „Ich hab schon ganz viele fanfics über dich Geschrieben."

„Fanfics ...?", fragte der Jedi argwöhnisch zurück. Kam nur ihm das so vor, oder klang das gerade eindeutig zweideutig?

„Fan-ficks sind geschichten", erklärte sie . „Wir Schreiben alle Gesichten über dich auf."

„Tatsächlich? Was für Geschichten?" Er konnte sich darunter nicht wirklich etwas vorstellen und wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich nun geschmeichelt fühlen sollte. Theoretisch konnten so die übelsten Verleumdungen über ihn verbreitet werden. Und im Hinblick auf Mandys massive Artikulierungsschwierigkeiten wollte er lieber nicht wissen, was für Katastrophen sie auf schriftlichem Wege produzierte – ihm schwante Grausiges!

„Kann ich Denn mal an Fassen?"

Ehe der Auserwählte sich versah, hatte Mandy ihre Hand ausgestreckt und strich andächtig über die schwarz lackierte Ellenverkleidung der Prothese.

Er war von diesem plötzlichen Annäherungsversuch so überrumpelt, dass er einen Moment brauchte, bis er seinen Mechno-Arm vor dem Zugriff des Mädchens in Sicherheit bringen konnte. „Sachte, junge Dame!"

„Hasst du noch schmerzen? Sind da Battarien drin? Wie lange Hallten die? Krieg du ein kurz Schluss wen er nass Wirt? Kannst du da mit was füllen? Nimmst du in manch Mal ab wann du mit Patme schläfst?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Mandy heraus.

Dem Jedi wurde schlagartig gleichzeitig siedend heiss und eiskalt. Hinter seiner Stirn röhrten sämtliche Alarmsirenen los. Woher, zum Frell, wusste sie das mit Padmé? Er starrte sein Gegenüber an, mit sich uneins, ob er loslachen oder doch lieber losheulen sollte. Hastig sondierte er es aufs Neue in der Macht. Doch da war keine Hinterhältigkeit, nur grenzenlose, naive Neugier, allerdings gepaart mit einer Beschränktheit, welche einen an seiner eigenen, geistigen Gesundheit zweifeln liess. Die Kleine war in etwa so schlau wie eine Tüte Warra-Nüsse! Der Jedi musste an sich halten, sich nicht die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen. „Sag mir lieber, wie ich wieder zurückkomme", drängte er so würdevoll, wie es ihm derzeit möglich war und versetzte dabei ihrem Geist in der Macht einen aufmunternden Klaps.

„Wir habe dich nur Herbei gerufen", stellte sie sofort klar.

„Herbeigerufen ...?" Das klang höchst sonderbar. Er hatte noch nie gehört, dass jemand aus Fleisch und Blut mithilfe eines Rituals einfach so ... _teleportiert_ worden war. Er war schliesslich weder ein Dämon noch ein Machtgeist!

Sie nickte. „Wir haben aber noch nich überlegt wie du züruck Kommst, Es war schon Schwierig dich rauf zubeschwöhren ..."

_Na glänzend! _Er registrierte, wie die Dunkle Seite ganz sachte ihre verhängnisvollen Klauen nach ihm auszustrecken begann. Am liebsten hätte er diese dumme Göre gepackt und geschüttelt. Aber er war ein Jedi! Und Jedi taten solcherlei nicht! Ein Jedi hatte sich im Griff! Er war darauf trainiert, sich im Griff zu haben und er hatte sich im Griff! _Immer!_

Er riss sich am Riemen: _Es gibt keine Gefühle, nur Frieden. Es gibt keine Unwissenh..._

„Ich bin noch jung Frau", platzte Mandy mitten in sein begonnenes Mantra, den Blick halb bange, halb interessiert auf sein Gemächt gerichtet.

„Grosser Gonk, Mädchen ...!" Seine Macht-Sinne raunten ihm zu, dass er gerade angeschwindelt wurde. Sie war ebenso wenig Jungfrau, wie sie eine Nachtschwester war, auch wenn sie noch so krampfhaft versuchte, sich das selbst einzureden. Er überlegte, ob er sie darauf hinweisen sollte, dass es ausgesprochen töricht war, zu versuchen, ausgerechnet einen Jedi anzulügen, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber sogleich wieder. Stattdessen sah er sich hektisch um, nach etwas, mit dem er seine Blösse bedecken konnte. Auf der Stuhllehne erspähte er ein kariertes Tuch. Er griff in der Macht danach und liess es in seine Hand fliegen.

„Alter ...!", stiess Mandy fasziniert hervor, als das Tuch an ihr vorbeisegelte. „Das ist Samiras schal dir wird sicher echt Sauer", gab sie dann allerdings zu bedenken, während er sich hastig das Stoffstück um die Hüfte knotete.

Dem Auserwählten war es herzlich egal, wem dieser Schal gehörte – er erfüllte seinen Zweck. Es war schliesslich nicht seine Schuld, dass ihn irgendwelche obskuren Beschwörungs-Rituale direkt aus Padmés Appartement hierher verfrachtet hatten. Und zudem war im langsam doch leicht kalt geworden ...

„Das ist doch Gut oder?", hakte das Mädchen leicht verunsichert nach.

„Was ist gut?" Warum konnte sich dieses Kind nicht einfach einmal so formulieren, dass man den Zusammenhang ...?

„Das ich jungfrau binn. Zum Jedi werden muss mann doch Jungfrau ...?"

Anakin hätte am liebsten aufgejault. „Du ... du kannst nicht meine Schülerin werden!", stellte er, schon fast verzweifelt über so viel Hirnverbranntheit, klar.

„Wieso nicht wegen Ahsoka?"

„Ahsoka?" Wer war Ahsoka?

„Ashoka Tano."

Der Name half Anakin nicht weiter. Er kannte niemanden, der Ahsoka hiess, oder Ashoka, oder ... wie auch immer ...

„Sie ist noch nicht deinen padawan Geworden?", fragte Mandy völlig verdutzt.

„Noch ni...? Nein!" Was faselte sie denn da nur? Natürlich hatte er _keinen_ Padawan! Er hatte es seit seinem Ritterschlag, vor fast drei Jahren, immer wieder irgendwie einrichten können, diese lästige Padawan-Bürde elegant zu umgehen. Er hatte schon genug andere Probleme! Er wurde demnächst Vater! Und das Letzte, was er für sein geheimes Liebesleben brauchte, war irgendeine halbstarke Nervensäge, die ihm permanent am Robenzipfel hing!

Mandy hielt ihm ein ziemlich übel zerknittertes Stück Flimsiplast unter die Nase. Darauf waren die Karikaturen eines menschlichen Mannes in Jedi-Gewändern, der zweifelsohne ihn hätte darstellen sollen, und einer jungen, recht spärlich bekleideten, Togruta abgebildet. „Das isst Soka", erklärte sie und tippte nachdrücklich auf das Togruta-Mädchen. „Ahsoka Tano."

„Ah ...", meinte Anakin. „Nett." Was hätte er auch sonst sagen sollen? Er kannte trotzdem keine Ahsoka und zudem hatte ihn dieser Stümper von einem Karikaturisten äusserst schlecht getroffen! Das Kinn war ja furchtbar! Und erst diese Frisur!

Mandy gab ein ratloses „Hm ...", von sich und betrachtete gedankenverloren das Bild in ihrer Hand.

Der Jedi nutzte die Gunst des Augenblicks und vollführte mit seiner Rechten eine subtile Geste. „Du willst nicht mit mir über Ahsoka reden", wies er das Mädchen liebenswürdig an.

„Ich will nicht mit dir über Ahsoka reden", wiederholte es monoton.

_Na also!_ Warum war er nur nicht schon viel eher darauf gekommen? „Du weisst auch nicht, wer Padmé ist."

„Ich weiss auch nicht, wer Padmé ist."

Ihr Verstand war weich wie das Innere einer überreife Muja-Frucht ...

„Du willst jetzt nachsehen, was die anderen beiden machen."

„Ich will jetzt nachsehen, was die anderen beiden machen." Mandy wandte sich mit glasigem Blick von ihm ab und schritt folgsam zur Tür.

_Junge, Junge ..._ Anakin blähte die Backen und atmete erleichtert aus, als das Mädchen um die Ecke bog. Dieses ganze unzusammenhängende Gestammel war anstrengend und hatte ihn komplett aus dem Konzept gebracht ...

Er liess vom Fenster ab und erkundete das Zimmer. Es war Zeit, sich endlich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren! Das Ganze war höchst bizarr. Ihm war unerklärlich, wie es sein konnte, dass drei junge Mädchen es mithilfe eines Beschwörungs-Rituals geschafft hatten, ihn einfach so hierher zu bringen – das war schlicht und ergreifend nicht logisch! Aber unabhängig davon, dass es nicht logisch war, war er nun eben trotzdem hier. Dummerweise wusste er nichts, absolut rein gar nichts über Dämonen, ausser dass es angeblich böse Geister waren, wenn man den Mythen und Legenden Glauben schenken wollte. Aber vielleicht fand sich in diesem Raum ja ein Anhaltspunkt, der ihm dabei half, nachzuvollziehen, wie sich das alles abgespielt hatte. Wenn er den Mechanismus dahinter verstand, war es gegebenenfalls möglich, den Prozess umzukehren und wieder zum Ursprungspunkt zurück zu gelangen. Und dies freilich vorzugsweise _bevor_ Obi-Wan die Brauen hochzog, weil sein Ex-Padawan wieder einmal ein Briefing versäumt hatte ...

„Was willst du hier?", vernahm er in diesem Augenblick Samiras aufgebrachte Stimme. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst auf ihn aufpassen!"

„Aber Ani hat gesagt ich soll Sehen was ihr Macht", gab Mandy sogleich eingeschnappt zurück.

_Ani?_ Sie nannte ihn _ANI?! _Der Auserwählte stöhnte unterdrückt. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Du bist so dämlich!", fauchte Samira, während sich Noëmi ein weiteres Mal gut vernehmbar übergab.

Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Raum, in welchem er sich befand, und blendete ganz bewusst alles andere aus. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, keines der aufgestreuten Symbole aus Versehen zu zerstören, setzte der Jedi einen Fuss vor den anderen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die kleine Metallschale auf, die im Dreieck lag. Er musste sie, als er sich vorhin erhoben hatte, versehentlich umgestossen haben. Der Teppich war mit roter Flüssigkeit getränkt. Konnte es sein, dass das Blut war? Anakin ging in die Hocke und besah sich die Schale genauer, vermied es jedoch sorgsam sie zu berühren. Tatsächlich. Blut. Er konnte es riechen, trotz des parfümierten Rauches, der noch immer zäh in der Luft hing.

„Ekelhaft ..." Der Auserwählte schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein weiteres Stück Flimsiplast. Es lag gleich neben der Metallschale und im Gegensatz zu der peinlichen Karikatur, mit der Mandy vor seinem Gesicht herumgewedelt hatte, zeigte dieses hier ein wirklich nettes Portrait von ihm. Er sah sich weiter um, mit sorgfältig sondierenden Jedi-Sinnen, auf der Suche nach etwas, von dem er selbst nicht sagen konnte, wie es tatsächlich aussah. Ein Gegenstand, ein Artefakt, eine kraftvollen Quelle, welche die Macht konzentrierte ...

Gerade wollte Anakin sich einem zylinderartigen Objekt zuwenden, das verdächtig nach dem Heft eines Lichtschwertes aussah, als ihn die Erkenntnis durchzuckte: Und was, wenn eines der Mädchen diese Quelle war? Nicht Mandy, freilich! Aber was war mit den anderen beiden? Er schloss kurz die Augen, dehnte seine Wahrnehmung wieder weiter aus, nach draussen, zu den lebhaften Schwingungen jenseits der offen stehenden Tür.

Just in diesem Moment brach dort der Tumult erst richtig los ...

„Nein!"

„Jetzt komm, schon, Nömi, wir müssen ihm das gemeinsam vortragen. Sonst verschwindet er womöglich einfach wieder und alles war umsonst ..."

„NEIN!" Noëmis Stimme überschlug sich.

Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Der Jedi erreichte mit wenigen Schritten die Zimmertür. Auf dem Flur erblickte er Samira, die recht rigoros versuchte, ihre Cousine von der Treppe weg zu zerren, an deren Handlauf diese sich festklammerte. Noëmi sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Tränen kullerten ihr über die geschwollenen Wangen und ihr blonder Zopf befand sich in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Auflösung. Die Panik, die sie ausstrahlte, loderte wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Macht und überstrahlte dabei fast zur Gänze etwas anderes, aber sehr Entscheidendes. Da war sie, die Quelle! Allerdings gefangen in einem Korsett aus Furcht, Befangenheit und Selbstzweifeln, vermutlich nicht einmal ahnend, welch enormes Potenzial in Wirklichkeit in ihr schlummerte ... Anakin kam nicht umhin, Mitleid zu empfinden.

_Furcht ist der Pfad zur dunklen Seite._

Mandy stand derweil etwas verloren daneben und ...

... und tat exakt das, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte: Sie sah zu was die anderen beiden machten.

„Jetzt chill hier mal, ja?", wies Samira ihre Cousine schroff zurecht und schaffte es dabei, eine von deren Händen vom Treppengeländer zu lösen. „Wir _brauchen_ dich!"

Noëmi wand sich keuchend und wild um sich tretend.

_Genug!_ „Aufhören! Sofort!"

Aller Augen richteten sich auf Anakin. Samira liess das kleinere Mädchen fahren, als hätte sie sich daran die Finger verbrannt. Dieses wirbelte herum und stürmte sogleich, mehr fallend als rennend, die Treppe hinunter.

„Was soll das?"

Die beiden anderen starrten ihn sekundenlang wie vom Donner gerührt an, während von unten Noëmis verzweifeltes Schluchzen emporhallte.

„Du hast ihn aus dem Schutzdreieck gelassen?", wollte Samira nach dem ersten Überraschungsmoment entsetzt von Mandy wissen.

„Ich habe gar Nicht gemacht er ist Gans alleon raus Gelaufen ..."

„Oh, Fuck, Mandy, du bist so ...", Samira ballte die Fäuste, mehr aus Resignation als aus Ärger. „Ich hab doch gesagt, du ... hey, das ist mein Arafat-Schal ...!"

„Vielen Dank, dass ich ihn mir ausleihen darf", gab Anakin förmlich zurück. „Nun, was ist der Anlass für diesen Streit?"

Die zwei Mädchen wechselten einen Blick.

„Also Nömi weil nicht dein padawahn werden ...", begann Mandy schliesslich zögernd.

„Wir hatten aber ausgemacht, dass Ihr uns _alle drei_ zusammen ausbildet ...", fuhr Samira reichlich empört fort.

„Oh, tatsächlich?" Sie hatten das _... ausgemacht?_ Wann denn? Und mit wem? Wie konnte es sein, dass ein paar Mädchen über seinen Kopf hinweg einfach solche Entscheidungen trafen? Wer gab ihnen die Befugnis dazu? Wieso wussten alle hier, wer er war, während er sich wie der letzte Idiot vorkam? War er wach, oder träumte er gerade? Und warum stellte er sich überhaupt all diese Fragen ...? Er kniff sich in den Nasenrücken, um sich zu sammeln.

„Natürlich. Ihr bildet uns aus und als Gegenleistung bieten wir Euch unsere Jungfräulichkeit dar."

„Eure Jungfräulichkeit?" Anakin hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. Wie konnte jemand auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, er, Anakin Skywalker, Ritter des Jedi-Ordens und Auserwählter, könnte, in irgendeiner Form, ein Interesse daran haben, sich mit auch nur einem von diesen ... _Küken _das Kopfkissen zu teilen?

„Hey wir Kriegen nicht fiel taschengeld!"

Samira überhörte sowohl Anakins wie auch Mandys Einwurf geflissentlich und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Das war der Deal. Und jetzt will Noëmi plötzlich aussteigen, weil ... weil ... naja ..." Sie geriet unerwartet ins Stocken. Rote Flecken bildeten sich in ihren Wangen. Ihr Blick saugte sich förmlich an seinem künstlichen Arm fest und vor lauter Verlegenheit wusste sie auf einmal nicht mehr wohin mit ihren Händen ...

Der Jedi wusste die dadurch entstandene Pause durchaus für sich zu nutzen. „Die Ausbildung eines Padawan ist eine sehr anspruchsvolle Aufgabe. Daher darf jeder Meister zeitgleich nur _einen_ Padawan haben", rezitierte er, seine Proklamation zusätzlich mit einem sanft geführten Bogen von Zeig- und Mittelfinger unterstreichend. Vergebens. Im Gegensatz zu Mandy war Samira äusserst willensstark.

„Aber ... aber da kann man doch sicher mal eine kleine Ausnahme machen?"

Er seufzte innerlich. _Glaub mir, Kindchen,_ dachte er, _der Jedi-Rat macht keine Ausnahmen – es sei denn, dein Midi-Chlorianwert sprengt die Skala ... _„Nein", erwiderte er bestimmt. Diese alberne Diskussion ödete ihn langsam aber sicher ziemlich an. Zudem hatte ein kleines, weinendes Mädchen seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. Er hatte im Grunde wirklich wichtigeres zu tun, als hier zwei aufsässigen Backfischen einen Vortrag über das Anforderungsprofil eines Padawan zu halten.

„Fiel leicht können wir ja auf teilen", schlug Mandy hoffnungsvoll vor. „Ich nehme dich und Sam Obi-Wahn und Noëmi kanndann Kitt Fisto haben."

„Spinnst du?", fuhr Samira sogleich entrüstet auf. „Ich will nicht zu Obi-Wan! Der ist steinalt!"

Anakin verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr könnt keine Padawan werden", versicherte er noch einmal mit Nachdruck. „Ihr seid nicht machtsensitiv und zudem: Viel zu alt ihr seid, um mit der Ausbildung zu beginnen ..."

Er unterbrach sich selbst, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gerade exakt wie Meister Yoda klang. _Heiliger Mynock! _Diese Mädchen machten ihn allmählich wirklich wahnsinnig!

„Ja und? Das ist nicht Unsere schuld das wir nicht einfach Macht sensi tief sind", maulte Mandy. „Dann Must du uns das hallt Lernen."

„Wir haben Euch beschworen", rekapitulierte Samira ungerührt. „Also müsst Ihr uns zu Diensten sein. Unser Wunsch ist, dass Ihr uns zu Euren Padawanen macht, wenn es sein muss, auch gegen die Regeln. Wir befehlen es Euch!"

„Ihr ... _befehlt MIR?" _

Samira reckte herausfordernd das Kinn.

Er legte den Kopf schief und kniff warnend die Augen zusammen. „Chesko, shiba!", sagte er leise.

Sie schwieg und hielt seinem Blick trotzig stand, während er mit grimmiger Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm, wie hinter der kecken Fassade ihre Selbstsicherheit rapide in sich zusammenfiel.

„Ich bin nicht dein Sklave, kleines Mädchen. Du hast keine Macht über mich!"

„Mama?", drang in diesem Moment von unten Noëmis erstickte Stimme an sein Ohr. „Kannst du mich holen kommen?"

„Wenn die blöde Bitch petzt, mach ich sie alle ...!" Samira wollte sogleich zur Treppe stürzen, aber der Jedi hielt sie zurück.

„Wage es nicht!"

„Aber ..."

„Lass sie!" Anakins mechanische Finger zuckten startbereit.

Samira wich kleinlaut zwei Schritte vor ihm zurück und rettete sich damit womöglich selbst davor, die unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit einem gekonnt angewandten Machtwürger zu machen.

„Die anderen sind voll doof. Ich will heim!", hörte er Noëmi sagen. Sie hickste und schniefte laut. „Ja, ich weiss ... ist mir egal, wie spät es ist ..."

Anakin ermahnte die beiden Mädchen mit stumm erhobenem Zeigefinger zu bleiben, wo sie waren. Dann stieg er alleine die Treppe hinunter. Er fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise für Noëmis Kummer mitverantwortlich. Vielleicht gab es etwas, das er für sie tun konnte ...

Auf der untersten Stufe kauerte ein blondes Häufchen Elend. Es hielt ein flaches, rechteckiges Kästchen, welches dem, das Samira vorhin als Lampe benutzt hatte, nicht unähnlich sah, an sein Ohr gepresst ...

„Mama, komm jetzt einfach! Hier ist es voll Scheisse! Die spinnen komplett! Ich bleibe keine Minute mehr hier!" Noëmi stopfte das Kästchen in die Gesässtasche ihrer Hose und vergrub mit einem weiteren Schniefen das Gesicht in den zitternden Händen. Die Macht um sie herum war in heller Aufruhr.

Der Auserwählte setzte sich bedächtig neben sie. „Alles ins Ordnung?"

Das Mädchen fuhr wie unter einem Hieb zusammen und rückte umgehend so weit es konnte von ihm ab. „Geh weg!" Seine verquollenen Augen blitzten ihn voller Abscheu an.

„Keine Sorge, ich ..."

„GEH WEG!" Es sprang auf. Sie flüchtete quer durch die Diele in den nächstbesten Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Anakin erhob sich mit irritiert gerunzelter Stirn. Er war stark in der Macht. Mit so einer heftigen Reaktion hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.

„Geh weg!" erschallte es erneut dumpf hinter der Tür, gefolgt von einem weiteren, hysterischen Aufschluchzen. „Verpiss dich! Ich fick nicht mit dir, kapiert?"

Ihm begannen ob dieser vulgären Wortwahl förmlich die Ohren zu klingen. Woher kannte ein kleines Nuna-Küken wie dieses solch üble Ausdrücke? Er war entsetzt, machte aber dennoch ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu.

„Ich fick nicht mit einem Krüppel und ich werd auch nicht deine Schülerin! Hau ab! Ich will keinen kaputten Meister! Hau endlich ab!" Ihre Stimme versagte in einem Hustenanfall.

_Krüppel._ Das Wort traf ihn bis ins Mark. Fassungslos fixierte er die Tür hinter der Noëmis aufgewühlte Präsenz in einer Mischung aus Panik, Ekel und bitterer Enttäuschung flackerte. Er war nicht kaputt und er war auch kein Krüppel! Er war ...

Er fühlte, wie ohnmächtiger Zorn in ihm hochkochte. Bereits Mandys Borniertheit und Samiras Starrsinn hatten massiv an seinem Nervenkostüm genagt, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ihm Noëmi soeben an den Kopf geworfen hatte. In seiner Kehle begann ein Kloss anzuschwellen. Er war fassungslos angesichts dessen, dass sich dieses Mädchen hier gerade aufführte, als wäre er mit einem schlimmen Makel behaftet, als hätte er sich seinerzeit den Arm von Dooku absichtlich abhacken lassen, nur um in kleinen Kindern irgendwelche Idealbilder zerplatzen zu lassen! Die Erinnerung an die entsetzlichen Schmerzen von damals trieb ihm nun seinerseits Tränen in die Augen. Der Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes verfärbte sich gelblich. Aber seltsamerweise trübte das seinen Blick in keiner Weise, im Gegenteil: Ihm schien, als würde alles viel klarer werden!

Noëmi war die einzige, die nicht mehr darauf aus war seine Schülerin zu werden, was an sich zu begrüssen gewesen wäre, hätte sie andere Gründe vorgebracht. Sie verzichtete aber aus den falschen Gründen, aus Gründen, auf die er keinen Einfluss hatte. Mühsam rang er den Impuls nieder, dieses selbstgerechte, junge Ding durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch mit einem Machtgriff zu packen und ein paar Mal kräftig gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu klatschen.

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben wandte er sich ab. Zum Chaos mit dieser aufgeblasenen Rotznase, die nichts anderes konnte, als sich zu übergeben und greinend nach ihrer Mutter zu rufen, wenn einmal etwas nicht nach ihrer Vorstellung lief! Sollte sie sich doch die Augen ausheulen!

Er war hier fertig! Innerhalb einer geschätzten Viertel-Standardstunde hatten es drei Teenager auf einem rückständigen Planeten geschafft, ihn, allein mit ihrer Dummheit, näher zur Dunkle Seite hin zu treiben, als jede andere Begegnung auf seinen bisherigen Abenteuern. Dummheit war, so erkannte er gerade, ein noch viel schlimmerer Feind als Bosheit. Die Bosheit liess sich, zur Not auch mit Gewalt, bekämpfen. Der Dummheit jedoch hatte er nichts entgegen zu setzen, denn Dummheit war, im Vergleich zu Bosheit, kein Verbrechen ...

„Noëmi hat es nicht so gemeint, Meister Skywalker", versuchte Samira, bemüht um Schadensbegrenzung, zu erklären, als er wutentbrannt die Treppe heraufkam. „Es ... es tut mir Leid ..."

Er erklomm, das Mädchen wortlos fixierend, die letzten Stufen. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Nur allzu gerne hätte er genau jetzt für all die erduldeten Kränkungen Rache genommen. Der Gedanke fühlte sich gleichzeitig schrecklich richtig und wunderbar falsch an.

_Wenn du nicht mehr weiter weisst, kehre zum Ausgangspunkt zurück, _flüsterte die Macht ihm zu.

Der Ausgangspunkt war ein aus Erde aufgestreutes Dreieck in einem Mädchen-Schlafzimmer ... Konnte dies wirklich so einfach sein? Was hatte Samira vorhin zu Noëmi gesagt? ‚_Wir müssen ihm das gemeinsam vortragen. Sonst verschwindet er womöglich einfach wieder ...' _

Noëmi war aber ausgestiegen. Zudem konnte er ohnehin gehen wohin er wollte! Und er wollte zurück! Zurück in Padmés Apartment! „Geh zur Seite", forderte er Samira auf.

Sie machte ihm sofort Platz.

„Also mit Macht das nicht aus das du so ein bisschen Behindert bist." Er registrierte, wie Mandy schon wieder ausgiebig seinen Mechno-Arm betastete„Ich bin nicht_ ..._ _behindert",_ dementierte der Jedi sogleich erbittert.

„Weist du ich nähmlich auch behindert", erklärte sie selbstbewusst. „Ich habe Legasdenie und astma und ein Herzfehler und eine Zahnfellstellung und Dia-Betes und ..." Sie stockte, offenkundig auf der Suche nach weiteren, eingebildeten Unpässlichkeiten.

Sie log ja schon wieder! Und das machte ihn rasend! Unwirsch schüttelte er ihre Hand ab.

„Du ... du hast Diabetes?", stammelte Samira bestürzt. „Seit wann?"

Mandy setzte zu einer Erklärung an, aber der Auserwählte kam ihr zuvor: „Du hast _zwei _Dinge ausgelassen ...", stellte er ungerührt fest, „deine absente Unbeflecktheit und deinen chronischen Realitätsverlust!"

Das Mädchen starrte ihn an wie ein Nerf-Kalb, mit seinem Zynismus heillos überfordert.

Der Auserwählte schubste es einfach beiseite und drängte sich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Samiras Schlafgemachs. Er musste fort von hier, bevor er aus lauter Frust tatsächlich noch damit begann, Kinder zu meucheln ...!

„Hallo!", rief jemand von unten und liess Anakin mitten in der Bewegung erstarren – das war nicht Noëmis Stimme.

Ein Ausläufer von Samiras Adrenalinschub streifte ihn. „Fuck! Meine Mom!", zischte sie leise.

„Hallo?" Der Jedi vernahm das scharfe Klackern von hochhackigen Absätzen auf hölzernem Boden.

„Hallo, Mama!", grüsste Samira schnell zurück.

Und auch Mandy gab ein „Hi, Yolanda", von sich.

„Wir ... also ... äh ... ich dachte, du kommst erst morgen?" Samiras Fingernägel trommelten nervös auf das Ende des Treppengeländers.

„Mir war unwohl bei dem Gedanken euch die ganze Nacht alleine zu wissen. Ist alles okay bei euch?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann fragte sie: „Mira-Schätzchen, wart ihr an meinem Schrank?"

„Wir? Nein, wieso?"

„Ich rieche Weihrauch und Styrax." Die Stimme dieser Yolanda war süss wie Millablüten-Sirup, aber dies täuschte nicht darüber hinweg, dass sich gerade ein Stockwerk tiefer ein hässliches Unwetter zusammenzubrauen begann. „Du hast bis Silvester Hausarrest, junges Fräulein!"

„Mama!" Samira heulte verzweifelt auf. „Das ist nicht fair!"

„Sei dankbar, dass euer kleines Experiment soweit missglückte, und ich nicht auch noch einen _Schatten_ rieche ...!"

„Was für ein schaden?", fragte Mandy plump.

Der Auserwählte verspürte dieses sachte Prickeln in der Macht, als Samiras Mutter ihre eigene Intuition durchs Haus schweifen liess. Eine dezente Aufforderung, sich endlich abzusetzen, und die Mädchen zurück in die Obhut einer erzürnt-besorgten Mutter zu entlassen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ebenjene die Treppe empor stürmte ...

Leise schlich er sich vom Ort des Geschehens und ins Schlafzimmer. Er schritt geradewegs auf das Dreieck zu. Wenn ihn die Macht an exakt diesem Punkt ausgespuckt hatte, dann standen seine Chancen nicht schlecht, von genau hier auch wieder zurück zu gelangen ...

Die Luft innerhalb der gezogenen Linien glich einer schwach flimmernden, dreieckigen Säule, so, als würde sie über heissem Sand aufsteigen. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern sprang der Jedi vorwärts ...

... und knallte mit dem Kinn jäh und mit voller Wucht gegen etwas Hartes.

„Ani?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme besorgt. „Ani, Liebling, geht es dir gut? Du hast so furchtbar geschrien ..."

Anakin stöhnte und blinzelte. Sein Schädel brummte und alles um ihn herum drehte sich.

„Oh, bitte, bitte, sprich mit mir!"

Er nahm vage Notiz von dem metallischen Blutgeschmack auf seiner Zunge und dem schmerzenden Unterkiefer. Über ihm schwebte das liebliche Gesicht seines Engels. Erleichtert streckte er die Hand nach Padmé aus und berührte ihre Wange.

„Du bist ja ganz kalt! Um Vimas Willen, was ist denn mit deinen Augen passiert? Die sind ja richtiggehend gelb ..."

Mit einem erlösten Winseln packte er seine Frau und zog sie zu sich herunter. Begierig atmete er den köstlichen Duft ihrer Haut und ihres Haares ein. Alles war gut. Er hatte jetzt zwar gelbe Augen, sein Kiefer tat schrecklich weh und er hatte sich übel auf die Zunge gebissen, aber sonst war alles in Ordnung. Vermutlich war er bloss in der Dusche ausgerutscht und hatte sich dabei den Kopf gestossen... Ja, genau, das musste es gewesen sein. Er war gestürzt und hatte halluziniert. In Wirklichkeit gab es gar keine Mandy, keine Samira, keine Yolanda und auch keine Noëmi ...

Padmés Hand glitt zu seiner Taille. „Sag mal, wo hast du denn dieses albern gemusterte Tuch auf einmal her?"

_Fierfek!_

Begriffserklärung in alphabetischer Reihenfolge

-Chaos – absolutes Fehlen jeglicher kosmischer Ordnung / Star Wars Äquivalent zur Hölle

-Chesko shiba – Huttisch: „Vorsicht, Mädchen!"

-Credit – Republikanische Währung

-Erfrischungsraum – Badezimmer

-Fierfek – Huttisch: Gift (Kraftausdruck)

-Flimsiplast – papierähnliche, beschrift- und bedruckbare Folie

-Gonk – Gonk-Droide / Energie-Droide

-Hydrodusche – Dusche mit Wasser (im Gegensatz zur sogenannten Schall-Dusche)

-Midi-Chlorianer – Mikroskopische Lebensform in Zellen – ermöglicht erst die Verbindung zur Macht

-Millablüten-Sirup – Sirup, parfümiert mir Millablüten-Extrakt

-Muja-Frucht – rötlich-orange, etwa faustgrosse Frucht

-Mynock – fledermausartiger interplanetarer Parasit, der im Vakuum des Weltraums überlebt

-Nerf-Kalb – Nerfs sind rinderartige Tiere

-Nuna – flügelloses Wildhuhn

-Republica 500 – Gebäude mit Senatorenwohnungen. Padmés Penthouse liegt in der Republica 500

-Sektor – Die Galaxis weit, weit entfernt ist in verschiedene Sektoren aufgeteilt

-verfrellt / Frell – Schimpfwort / Kraftausdruck

-Vima – Mondgöttin von Naboo

-Warra-Nuss – Nuss, die gerne als Snack gegessen wird


End file.
